


on the playing field.

by cherryade



Series: warm. [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryade/pseuds/cherryade
Summary: “Buck!” he hisses. His heart is hammering so loudly he can hear it in his ears. “I almost shot you!”“You’ll never,” Buck whispers as he brushes limp hair out of his eyes. The boyish glee in his eyes melts Eddie’s irritation like butter on a hot stove.(Buck is a team player. Unless Eddie is involved.)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: warm. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768744
Comments: 8
Kudos: 206





	on the playing field.

Eddie is panting hard as he ducks behind a wall. He darts a quick peek around the corner. 

No one.

Leaning against the wall to catch his breath, he pulls on the collar of his vest. Sweat is dripping down his neck and the scratchy material is starting to get itchy and uncomfortable.

Footsteps.

Tensing, he brings his gun up.

A figure moves, pressing itself next to him against the wall. Immediately, his gun snaps towards the figure, finger already starting to put pressure on the trigger when he realises who it is.

“Buck!” he hisses. His heart is hammering so loudly he can hear it in his ears. “I almost shot you!”

“You’ll never,” Buck whispers as he brushes limp hair out of his eyes. The boyish glee in his eyes melts Eddie’s irritation like butter on a hot stove.

“Well, I could have,” he grumbles, but his heart isn’t in it. “Then I’d never live it down.”

Buck whips around the corner he came from and quickly steps back.

“Aw, it’s okay, Eddie. I’d save you,” he says, grinning. He tightens his grip on his gun. “There’s no one there. I think we can make a run for it.”

Eddie snorts as he squares his shoulders.

“Yeah, sure. I’d like to see you do that while you’re lying in a puddle of red on the floor.”

Suddenly, Buck tenses.

Eddie only has a second’s warning before Buck’s weight slams into him and his ass kisses the floor. The popping sound of gunfire fills the air and Buck lets out a strangled yelp as he’s propelled back into the wall.

Laughter and whooping fill the air.

“Hey lovebirds!” Hen calls from her perch high above them. She grins and waggles her fingers in a wave.

Buck scowls. A loud clanging siren wails and the lights flash. Slowly, everyone emerges from their hiding spots. 

“Come on, guys,” Chimney groans, neatly sidestepping Eddie and the splatters of paint that adorn the floor. “Could the both of you flirt more quietly next time? We were almost going to win.” 

He cuffs Buck on the back of the head. Buck winces.

“And you! Eddie’s not even on our team. What happened to all that talk about “we’re all enemies until the sirens go off”?” he scolds, shaking his head. 

“But it’s Eddie!” Buck protests. Eddie didn't think it was possible, but in that moment, he feels the fountain of love he feels for him bubble and overflow. He reaches his hand out towards Buck. Buck’s hand meets him halfway, seemingly without thought, as he shouts excuses as Chimney's retreating back. Eddie smiles as his hand wraps around Buck’s. He can feel the tension under his hands, working to pull him off the floor. 

He yanks.

Buck goes down in a screeching tumble of limbs. Eddie laughs, loud and full. He’s usually not the sort to play such pranks, but he knows he can with Buck. He pulls again, reeling him in until Buck is sprawled over his lap.

“What was that for?” Buck says, voice rising in indignation. 

“So I can do this.”

He kisses him. 

From the other end of the room, Chimney’s voice floats, exasperated, “Oh god, here they go again.”

Eddie grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own the sandbox, just playing in it.


End file.
